There is an image forming apparatus including an image data correcting unit for correcting image data based on color conversion information, and an image forming unit for forming an image corresponding to the corrected image data on a recording medium has been provided. In this image forming apparatus, the image data correcting unit corrects the image data based on the color conversion information, and then the image forming unit forms the image corresponding to the corrected image data on the recording medium. Therefore, the image can be formed in a user's favorite color tone by giving appropriately the color conversion information such as color, brightness, and the like.
In order to adjust the color conversion information as the user likes, a previewing function may be used. However, there may occur a difference between the image displayed by the previewing function and the image formed actually on the recording medium. Therefore, the user often repeats adjustment of the color conversion information by forming the image on the recording medium while adjusting the color conversion information until a desired image is formed.
Also, various improvements have been made to the user interface (abbreviated as “UI” hereinafter) used to adjust the color conversion information. For example, JP-A-2005-267485 discloses UI displayed automatically every time predetermined number of times of the image formation have been performed
The color conversion information must be individually adjusted for each setting such as media type, resolution, etc. For example, the color conversion information suited to the “regular paper” cannot always be applied to the “high-quality paper” as it is.
However, the color conversion information has smaller chance to be changed than other settings such as media type, resolution, etc. Therefore, an UI for adjusting the color conversion information is often arranged in a position at which the UI is hard to open. JP-A-2005-267485 discloses the UI for adjusting the color conversion information is displayed automatically every time predetermined number of times of the image formation has been performed. However, this timing does not always agree with a timing of change of the settings. As a result, when a new type of paper is used, for example, the user must open the color conversion information adjusting UI each time.